Horror Characters AIM
by sereneflower
Summary: The villains of famous horror movies decide to have a friendly chat over AIM. Well, sort of friendly.


**Author's Notes: I was really bored one day while writing this, so enjoy. I was also influenced by Space Toaster's story. A few of the names are from her, most from me, and the ending is hers as well. Go read her story. It's hilarious. **

**All spelling and grammatical errors are intentional to simulate AIM speech. Please review! Yeah, and no flames. I ran out of marshmallows.**

* * *

halloweenluv3r: Michael Myers

xXnightmareninjaXx: Freddy Krueger

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: Regan McNeil

Ringgurl201: Samara Morgan

ChainsawBoi: Leatherface

HockeyMaskManiac: Jason Voorhees

slasherdoll: Chucky Lee Ray

Kayako-chan: Saeki Kayako

scarymoviefan17: Ghostface

**If Horror Movie Characters Had AIM**

**ChainsawBoi has entered the room.**

ChainsawBoi: hello

**Ringgurl201 has entered the room.**

Ringgurl201: hey leather

ChainsawBoi: hi

**HockeyMaskManiac has entered the room.**

Ringgurl201: Jason is here

HockeyMaskManiac: hi XD

ChainsawBoi: hi jason

**halloweenluv3r has entered the room.**

halloweenluv3r: hey everyone

Ringgurl201: hi michael!!!

HockeyMaskManiac: how ya doing?

halloweenluv3r: ok

**xXnightmareninjaXx has entered the room.**

xXnightmareninjaXx: sup b!tches

halloweenluv3r: hi freddy

HockeyMaskManiac: you suck. :(

xXnightmareninjaXx: so does ur mom

HockeyMaskManiac: leave my mom out of this!!!!

Ringgurl201: loser, stop making fun of jason's mom

xXnightmareninjaXx: nice to see u too samara

Ringgurl201: I'd give u the middle finger, but u wouldn't see it

ChainsawBoi: guys, be nice

xXnightmareninjaXx: tell that to samara

HockeyMaskManiac: freddy sucks

**scarymoviefan17 has entered the room.**

xXnightmareninjaXx: ghostface!!! Whassup!!???

scarymoviefan17: nothing!!! Dude, did u see south part last nite?

scarymoviefan17: I mean park

xXnightmareninjaXx: I know wht u mean :) yeah, it totally rocked!!

Ringgurl201: south park stinks

scarymoviefan17: so do u

halloweenluv3r: guys, stop making fun of each other

ChainsawBoi: michael's rite. At least pretend thtu like each other

HockeyMaskManiac: can't :(

xXnightmareninjaXx: awww, jason. Go cry emo kid

scarymoviefan17: XD

Ringgurl201: both of u r really rude. Jason, u rock!!

ChainsawBoi: we like u jason:)

halloweenluv3r: ur machete is awesome!!

HockeyMaskManiac: :D

**slasherdoll has entered the room.**

xXnightmareninjaXx: baby doll s here. Run for ur life!!

slasherdoll: haha, u suck.

Ringgurl201: no one likes u freddy :(

HockeyMaskManiac: yeah XD

ChainsawBoi: I give up

halloweenluv3r: yeah, u guys r hopeless

slasherdoll: it's not our fault freddy is such a douche

scarymoviefan17: u blow

slasherdoll: ur mother

scarymoviefan17: *sarcastic* awesome comeback

Ringgurl201: so, who here saw the dark knight

**Kayako-chan has entered the room.**

Kayako-chan: I did!!!!!! It wz ttly teh greatst mvie evar!!!!!!!1111!!!!!111!!!! I men, srsly, tht wz awesme!!!!!!11111!!!!!1111 3333333 i h8 b&r bt ths wz so ttly amzing!!!1111!!! XDXD

xXnightmareninjaXx: kayako, I can't understand u in real life. Y do u think anyone on AIM wil understand u

slasherdoll: I hav 2 agree with fredy on tht 1

Ringgurl201: kayako is more technology oriented than u guys r. HEY KAYAKO!!! HOW R U DOING????? I WISH I CUD SEE TOSHIO!!!11!!

HockeyMaskManiac: hi kayako

Kayako-chan: thanx samra. 3 ding fne. Tosho s gr8!!! hi jason:)

ChainsawBoi: my eyes hurt

halloweenluv3r: same

scarymoviefan17: woah, I went to get a drink and kayako arrives. Sh!t

xXnightmareninjaXx: yeah, I no

Kayako-chan: wht dd u hys thnk f tdk??

xXnightmareninjaXx: g;lakgakhgkalhgaghahg

scarymoviefan17: lol

Kayako-chan: stp mking fn f me!!!!!!!1111!! :(

Ringgurl201: I loved the dsrk knight

slasherdoll: its dArk knight, not dsrk knight

Ringgurl201: I was just typing fast

halloweenluv3r: chucky, you are far from flawless, leave samara alone

Ringgurl201: thanx

HockeyMaskManiac: where did leatherface go?

ChainsawBoi: right here, just went 2 bathroom

Kayako-chan: hw cm lthr nd michl stnd up 4 samra nd nt me???!!!!

ChainsawBoi: becuz ur text hurts our eyes

halloweenluv3r: well put

slasherdoll: fredy, u haven't been on xbox live recently

scarymoviefan17: yeah, wht's the deal?

xXnightmareninjaXx: srry, been busy. A new famly moved in2 town and I have been working nonstop.

scarymoviefan17: cool. Wht r their names?

xXnightmareninjaXx: the cullens. Their weird.

HockeyMaskManiac: ur weird:(

slasherdoll: aren't those teh peopl in that book twilight?

scarymoviefan17: maybe

Ringgurl201: yeah, they totally r

HockeyMaskManiac: wht is twilight?

ChainsawBoi: woah, vampires

halloweenluv3r: I'd like to meet a vampire.

xXnightmareninjaXx: dude, they're vampires!!?? I killed some vampires!!??

Kayako-chan: r thy nmed edwrd nd rslie nd alce?

scarymoviefan17: who r edwrd, rslie, and alce?

Ringgurl201: ghostface u suck. She means Edward, Rosalie, and alice. My god, freddy I will h8 u 4ever if u killed Edward. 3 twilight!!!

xXnightmareninjaXx: no their not. Aww, I wanted them to be vampires. Yeah, andi agree with json. What is twilight?

Kayako-chan: jst teg mst awsom bk n teh whle wrld!!!111!!!! twlght rles!!!!!! 33333 edwrd nd blla. boo blla nd jcob!!!!

scarymoviefan17: will some1 other than kayako explain?

xXnightmareninjaXx: lmao. i agree

halloweenluv3r: it's a book. It's really good. I would read it if I were u.

ChainsawBoi: yeah, seriously. It;s great.

xXnightmareninjaXx: what's it about?

scarymoviefan17: I'd like 2 know 2

HockeyMaskManiac: me 2!!!!

Ringgurl201: vampires nd romance

HockeyMaskManiac: ???

xXnightmareninjaXx: gross

scarymoviefan17: yeah, tht doesn't sound tht gr8

slasherdoll: it's actually pretty god. Give it a try

scarymoviefan17: pretty god?

slasherdoll: u knw wht I mean

Kayako-chan: u gys shld srsly red it!!! So gd!!!!!11!! XDXD

**Disciple_of_Pazuzu has entered the room.**

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: woah, peple r talking about twilight!

Kayako-chan: hi rgan!!!!! Hw r u doing gurl!!!!!!111!!! I mss u so mch!!!

Ringgurl201: regan!!!

xXnightmareninjaXx: sup regan!!

scarymoviefan17: yeah, regan!

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: nice 2 know I am well liked.

HockeyMaskManiac: yay regan!!! :D

halloweenluv3r: how have you been doing? We haven't heard from you in forever!

ChainsawBoi: yeah, whre u been?

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: following Hannah Montana around. My niece is obsessed with her.

xXnightmareninjaXx: that sucks.

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: why did u change ur name freddy? I liked the old one

xXnightmareninjaXx: my account got delted.

Ringgurl201: yeah, ur not a ninja

xXnightmareninjaXx: well, ur a man.

slasherdoll: oh owned.

scarymoviefan17: U GOT PWND!!!!! OH!! HUMILIATION!!!!

HockeyMaskManiac: no she didn't

ChainsawBoi: r u high ghostface?

scarymoviefan17: possibly.

halloweenluv3r: we are having a very interesting conversation.

Kayako-chan: sama s nt a mn!!!!11!!! samra s gorguz!!!!!!!! I luv u sarma!!!!!!

slasherdoll: freddy, get on xbox live 2nite.

xXnightmareninjaXx: u were calling me a douche earlier

scarymoviefan17: yeah, u were

slasherdoll: well, I want 2 play u nd ghostface in COD4

scarymoviefan17: ok, I'll be on. Wht time?

slasherdoll: 7

xXnightmareninjaXx: alright. Nobody is asleep 7

Ringgurl201: ZZZ

scarymoviefan17: if ur bored go somewhere else

slasherdoll: yeah

Ringgurl201: I can be here 2

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: yeah. Gurls don't play COD4 or whtever the hell it is

HockeyMaskManiac: can I join?

xXnightmareninjaXx: ask ur mom first.

scarymoviefan17: LMAO!!!

slasherdoll: gotta admit tht waz funny

Kayako-chan: nw tht s jst men frddy!!! U shld apolgze 2 jsn!! Json, u r gr8!!! :)

xXnightmareninjaXx: no. michael and leather do u hav xbox live accounts?

halloweenluv3r: no, I have a playstation

ChainsawBoi: I live in rural Texas. Why the hell would I have an Xbox live account?

scarymoviefan17: he was just asking

Ringgurl201: waz a dumb question

slasherdoll: how do u have a computer anyway, leather? U 2 samara

Ringgurl201: killed a guy and am using the computer

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: smart girl

ChainsawBoi: I recently got a computer. I can't get xbox live anytime son.

xXnightmareninjaXx: poor guy. U stole his computer and looked at him. That's terrifying.

HockeyMaskManiac: samara is pretty. :) Ur ugly freddy.

xXnightmareninjaXx: least I hav an excuse jason

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: aww, freddy. That's cold

scarymoviefan17: no it's not. It's the truth. Jason you're butt ugly

Ringgurl201: no he's not. Freddy is 500 times more ugly.

slasherdoll: uh, hav u ever seen jason's real face

Ringgurl201: yeah

xXnightmareninjaXx: yeah, well, 500 times less butt ugly, is still butt ugly.

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: u took that from Emily

Kayako-chan: stler!!! :(

ChainsawBoi: u shouldn't steal other people's ideas fredy

halloweenluv3r: yeah, that's bad

Ringgurl201: who's Emily?

HockeyMaskManiac: girl

xXnightmareninjaXx: she realized that dumb ss

scarymoviefan17: she's the author's friend.

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: the author is running out of ideas. See how Emily was mentioned?

Ringgurl201: yeah. Guess we better go.

**Ringgurl201 has left the room.**

Disciple_of_Pazuzu: bye every1.

**Disciple_of_Pazuzu has left the room.**

xXnightmareninjaXx: k, bye guys.

**xXnightmareninjaXx has left the room.**

scarymoviefan17: bye peoples

**scarymoviefan17 has left the room.**

ChainsawBoi: yeah, this has gotten pretty boring.

**ChainsawBoi has left the room.**

halloweenluv3r: bye Kayako, Jason and Chucky

**halloweenluv3r has left the room.**

slasherdoll: alright, bye illiterate pig and retarded mama's boy

**slasherdoll has left the room.**

Kayako-chan: by json!!!11!!! I hp we see ech othr sn!!!!11!!!! luv u!!! 33333 XD

**Kayako-chan has left the room.**

**Two Hours Later…..**

**HockeyMaskManiac has left the room.**


End file.
